


[not]Sorry

by Riakon



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Если ты извинишься ещё хоть раз - я отшлёпаю тебя», - мурлычет в голове голос Эмили, и Стефани прикрывает глаза в томной улыбке, растекаясь по одеялу.





	[not]Sorry

«Если ты извинишься ещё хоть раз — я отшлёпаю тебя», — мурлычет в голове голос Эмили, и Стефани прикрывает глаза в томной улыбке, растекаясь по одеялу.  
Если это не сладкое обещание, тогда она вообще не знает, что стоит назвать таковым, ведь именно этот набор звуков гарантирует ей сладость за непослушание.

Слишком правильная девочка — и вместе с тем слишком неправильная. Стефани старается быть хорошей мамочкой, ведь это идеальное прикрытие того, чем она является на самом деле. Если играть роль хорошей девочки так долго, то можно даже поверить себе. Настолько, чтобы прикрывая глаза томно улыбнуться, и позволить почувствовать загорающийся в паху жар, который сжимает низ живота обещанием: «отшлёпаю».

Ладонью? Ремнём? Или у Эмили есть специальный стек для этого? Так хочется знать!

С губ слетает предвкушающий стон.

Быть хорошей девочкой слишком дурная привычка, особенно если есть такое богатое воображение. О, нет, она совсем не собирается строить из себя святошу в мыслях, и отгонять яркую картинку того, как Эмили шлёпнет её по заднице мимоходом за очередное «простите.»

Напротив, она дополняет образ красками. Например, на ней самой будет привычная тёплая юбка цвета бордо, в которой слишком трудно переставлять ноги, зато хорошо напоминать себе о скромности и правилах приличия, особенно зная, что любой, кто вздумает на неё позариться, первым делом увидит дурацкие десятидолларовые носочки с кошечками, что пророчат ему отношения с кошатницей и алкоголичкой.

Это не Эмили, на которой будет безупречно стильный брючный костюм стального серого цвета с манжетами-обманками вместо настоящей сорочки, что так пошло смотрятся на обнажённых загорелых руках. Что воздух вокруг определённо становится горячее. И боль от шлепка Стефани почти ощущает на своей ягодице, прикрывая глаза.

«Я обещала тебе это, детка», — насмешничает Эмили, и отрицать то, что подобные интонации пробирают её до самого позвоночника просто нереально.

«И ты такая сексуальная», — добавляет в голове женщина с внешностью фотомодели, заставляя Стефани стонать.

Чёрт побери, всего лишь фантазия, да? Просто влажная фантазия, обычное сводящее с ума обещание, которое заставляет всё внутри сжиматься в предвкушении. В конце концов, в этом же нет ничего противоестественного — мысли не могут быть незаконными, а в мечты никто не сможет подсмотреть.

Так что, почему бы и нет?

Зачем останавливаться, запрещая представить немного себя, вместо мужа Эмили, и этот страстный, глубокий, сладкий поцелуй, который она способна прочувствовать, словно это случилось с ней всего лишь увидев его и впитать сполна? Да, осуждения достойно, но это никому не навредит, так?

Пускай в мыслях белокурая Эмили притянет за затылок к себе её саму и подарит медленный поцелуй, опаляющий настолько сладко, что внутри всё просто сведёт от восторга, а внизу живота растечётся жар, словно только что кипятком плеснули. И ноющие соски накроют не её собственные руки, а другие — с длинными, загорелыми пальцами, на одном из которых будет красоваться изящное кольцо с чёрным камнем, подходящее стильной леди. Да-да, именно они зажмут потемневшую плоть между указательными и средними пальцами жёстко, уверенно, беспощадно.

Так, что повернувшей только голову для поцелуя Стефани придётся прижаться к девушке всем телом, для того чтобы попросту не упасть, когда дрожащие колени подведут её. И, конечно же, ощутить чужое тепло спиной.

«Ты слишком послушная и податливая», — выдыхает ей в губы Эмили, и Стефани будет тонуть в голубых глазах, соглашаясь, чёрт побери, со всем, чего только захочет предложить прекрасная леди.

Со всем, без ограничений.

Просто, что угодно — не важно, как это сложно или странно.

«Мне очень, очень жаль», — с максимально точной расстановкой пауз говорит Стефани в своей фантазии, с наслаждением ловя ещё один шлепок по боку правой ягодицы, чувствуя, как уверенная ладонь соскальзывает с косточки слева вниз, надавливая ровно там, где ей бы хотелось больше всего — в местечке, где соединяются ноги, и бывает особенно сладко, если, конечно, знать что делать.

Судя по уверенно скользящей руке и дразнящей напряжённую плоть сквозь слои ткани — Эмили известно, что она делает. И конечно, это же знает и сама Стефани, оглашающая стонами огромную, сумасшедше вместительную кухню.

«Прости», — снова повторяет она, ловя куда более тяжеловесный шлепок, и жмурится, вжимаясь бёдрами назад, запрокидывая голову на покатое плечо и вновь чувствуя властный, жёсткий поцелуй, под которым она плавится всем своим существом.

Как же ей хорошо, как же сладко, как безудержно приятно, особенно когда она сжимает одной своей рукой напряжённую плоть соска до дикой боли, всхлипывая.

«А ты развратная братоёбка, детка», — невыносимо сексуально смеётся Эмили.

Щёки вспыхивают от этой похвалы стыдом заливая всю кожу до шеи. Это ведь её фантазия, так какого чёрта Эмили такая своенравная? Наверное, как и в жизни, верно?

Стефани знает Эмили, и, при этом, не знает её абсолютно.

Кроме одного — ей не жаль.

Ни показаться глупой, ни скромной, ни дурнушкой в глазах такой леди, как её новая подруга. И, конечно Стефани ничуть жаль делать дурацкие браслеты дружбы, забирать ребёнка и стирать неугодные фото. И искать Эмили, перерывая землю в поисках утраченной девушки и общаться с её безумными родителями, понимая мысли двух подростков буквально с полуслова или придумывать настоящий потрясающий план для того, чтобы избавиться от так мешающего сейчас получить выплату по страховке Шона — ничего из этого.

Не тогда, когда в её сладких фантазиях ловкие пальчики Эмили будут ласкать её прямо сквозь ткань всё быстрее, напористей, а губы целовать её жёстко, покусывая и посасывая её собственные до тех пор, пока оргазменная дрожь не выкинет её прямо из сладких придуманных объятий в суровую реальность, заставляя распластаться по кровати, и тяжело дыша бормотать только одно:

— Извини… Извини, Эмили… Эмили…

Её поджатые пальчики на ногах расслабляются, а всё тело уплывает куда-то вне души, и сон смаривает, оставляя в памяти только шикарный парфюм, горячее чужое тепло, и нежный шёпот за ухом, который она слышит совсем рядом, от вернувшейся с очередной вечеринки Эмили, что прижимается к ней своей холодной кожей, окутывает приятным ароматом духов и ночной улицы:

— Опять фантазировала обо мне, братоёбка?

После того, как они избавились от Шона, передав его хладный труп полиции, было особенно прекрасно то, что у них оказались развязаны руки относительно очень многих дел. В том числе для работы Эмили, на которой та процветала, для «влога» Стефани. Его аудитория изрядно увеличилась за время, пока она искала свою лучшую подругу. И, конечно, для детей, что мирно сопят этажом выше каждый в своей кровати.

— Мгм, — мурлычет она на грани сна, прижимаясь кончиком вздёрнутого носа к выступающей ключице и закидывая ногу поверх обтянутого тканью бедра и улыбаясь добавляет, — извини, сестроубийца.

Сладкий шлепок вызывает в её расслабленном, сонном теле дрожь, вынуждающую горячо и развязно стонать и изгибаться, притираясь ближе к белокурой красавице.

— Моя славная, развратная святоша, — на грани яви и сна долетают до сознания слова, когда длинные, красивые пальцы зарываются в её волосы, и нежный голос сверху добавляет ласково, в очередной раз подтверждая, что они занимают особенное место в жизнях друг друга. — И не извиняйся ни за что, Стефани. И не жалей.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ или получить по собственному заказу? Или текстовые игры? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
